


Ashes to Ashes

by resonatingkitty



Series: Paths Divergent [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday, Dream Smp, Gen, I am Team Anarchy, I am Team Antagonist, I am Team Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Destruction? No. It was justice.
Series: Paths Divergent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489
Kudos: 22





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble that I wanted to write from Phil's POV. 
> 
> It's nothing fancy or anything. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading and I perhaps will write another little thing once I watch Tubbo's/Tommy's perspectives as well.
> 
> Team Chaos am I right? :D (/jk)

L’Manburg was nothing more than a smoldering crater. 

Gone. Obliterated. Destroyed. 

Satisfaction curled through Philza as he stood, high above the obsidian grid that Dream had created sometime during the night, looking down at the destruction he, Techno, and Dream had caused. 

No. Not destruction. He was looking down at the **justice** that had been delivered. Justice for Techno. Justice for Wilbur. Justice for himself. 

Techno, who had been used like a tool and tossed away. Who had been betrayed by those whom he thought were his friends. Betrayed by those who used him once the battle was done. Who had been trying to change, trying to stay out of the way. Who was trying to ignore the Voices that constantly demanded violence and blood. Who only wanted to be left in peace. But was instead hunted down like some animal by the new nation. Hunted for crimes that he didn’t even commit. 

Wilbur, who was driven to insanity over his own creation that had been ripped from his hands and corrupted beyond all recognition. Who had fallen, twisted and corrupted, into a madness that only death could cure. 

For himself, who had been held prisoner in the nation. Had been placed on house arrest for no reason. Who had to watch his friend, his ally, practically his son, attempt to be executed with no trial, no given chance to defend himself. 

Phil knew some would look at this scene and look at them with accusations. Call them cruel, maybe even evil. Label _them_ as the bad guys. Perhaps those few would be correct. Perhaps they were the bad guys. But were their actions not just as justified as the other side? 

Were they expected to just bow their heads, drop their weapons, and submit?

There was the tell tail swish of a trident followed by a nearly silence thud behind him. He didn’t turn his gaze from the crater, already knowing who had just joined him. 

“Having fun?” he asked as Techno appeared in his peripherals. On habit, he glanced Techno’s way, let his eyes rake over the other, checking for injuries, checking to make sure Techno was okay. 

“Loads,” came the reply as Techno stepped up beside him, looking out over the ruined landscape. Phil couldn’t help but note the satisfaction also showing in his gaze. 

“It’s done.” He commented, turning his gaze back to the smoke and fire. 

“L’Manburg is gone.” Techno agreed, then added as an afterthought “Crab rave” 

Laughter erupted from Phil while Techno chuckled. 

“Did the voices come up with that?” Phil asked between his fit of giggles and Techno hummed an affirmative. 

They stood there for a few more moments. Watching the smoke continue to rise up into the darkening sky. 

“Looks like a storm is coming,” Techno commented after a while and Phil glanced at him to see him looking in the direction of the sea. 

Dark clouds were forming on the horizon. From their perch, Phil could make out the flashes of lightning through the clouds. 

“We better get home.” Techno said, turning away.

Phil cast one more glance out over L’Manburg. One more glance at Tommy and Tubbo huddled together just at the outskirts of the crater. At the others as they milled about. He raised his hand up, giving one final salute before turning away as well. 

Side by side, the Blood God and the Angel of Death headed for the Nether Portal and from there, their home.


End file.
